Cowboy
by Celena Winter
Summary: Ritsuka is your usual or unusual cold cowboy, Soubi is an artist that came down to visit his University friend. They meet, they kiss, but can they really get past the obstacles?
1. Loneliness after all

**Loveless – Cowboy**

**Chapter One**

Loneliness after all

"_Solitude is one of the most beautiful things to have, it gives you peace of mind, it helps you see so many things in their natural light without human touch. You can contemplate things without having to find a scientific solution or a rational answer, the questions and answers can be as you want them, and no one will judge you because no one is there to know. Yeah I love the solitude, more than most would consider 'normal' but then, when have I ever been normal?"_ a smirked formed the perfect rosy pink lips, the face that held the cold lips looked up into the sunlight and squinted, _"looks like the sun is leaving without me."_ He kicked his foot against the side of the stallion and steered it towards home, tipping his black hat over his eyes he guided Charon towards the road that lead to his house, instead of taking his usual detour around by the river the way he liked to; no today he was in a hurry to get home. At a slow trot he began his journey back, thinking through his actions once he got home, he would have to put Charon straight in the stables so that he was rested by the time that he was ready to leave again, of course that is if he felt that the black horse was up for the trip, otherwise he would have to chose one of the other stallions that he owned. The sixteen year old looked down at his horse to see if he could catch any signs of fatigue or poor health, but found none to be obvious, juts in case he will still be asking Hotoru to check him over and to pack everything that will be needed; it was a tradition so he wouldn't be surprised if he would come home to find the older man with the things that he needed ready, and of course Nita would also be prepared with a light snack and the packed food that he would be needing. He would sort out the rest, he always did.

He had been walking for what seemed like forever under the blistering sunlight. In truth, it was only 25 minutes but so far he was not any closer to his destination and his ride was nowhere to be seen. Soubi looked up to the sky and was glad to see that the sun was going down, he looked down both lengths of the road that he was going down, there was still no sign of any cars, there was only the trail leading away from him with no signs of anything else but grass and dirt. He smiled nonetheless, it was a nice day, and it was a beautiful scene; after all he had decided to walk so that he could take in his surroundings, although he hadn't imagined he would be walking all the way to the ranch, he knew that his friend was tardy, it never surprised him to have to wait for the other, but today for some reason he just hadn't thought about the usual defect of the younger man. Soubi laughed at the thought of Seimei running in some time after they where supposed to meet, apologising and excusing himself with this and that. He stifled a laugh as he could imagine Seimei doing the same right now, but somehow he just could not picture him all that well, he must have changed in the last three years, changed from the playful yet proud boy to a man.

The sound of stomping on the ground brought the artist out of his thoughts and into reality, he looked to the road to see if the sound had come from a car coming or something but he saw nothing, he frowned in confusion, certain that he had heard a sound, maybe a bird call or something as such, he shook his head and continued his walk returning his eyes to the far end of the field.

An annoyed neighing brought the straw-like-blonde twirling around in panic and he came face to face with a… horse, Soubi raised a perfect eyebrow in question as he looked at the perfect black stallion, it eyed him in a sort of annoyed manner that Soubi found amusing as he realised the thought.

"Are you lost?" A voice too perfect to be real spoke out of somewhere from the horse, and Soubi had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before he could speak, the horse had not just spoken, right? He looked up against his own judgement but he found that the sun was not glaring at him, instead a dark beauty sat elegantly on the great animal, his glare seemed a little more fierce than that of the sun and Soubi had to bite down a shudder as he took in the coldness of the youth. "I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, I asked you a question I want an answer?" Soubi was amazed; the dark haired beauty did posses that voice, the voice of an angel, if it could be put so delicately but even saying that, the comment seemed somewhat deem.

"No I'm not lost, more like tired. I hadn't expected the walk to be so long." Soubi nodded his head on the direction of the road as though to indicate

The dark angel lifted a perfect eyebrow as he looked down his nose at Soubi. "You are definitely lost if you don't know that there is no such thing as a short walk from property to property unless you're in the town centre."

"Yes I suppose you're right. I am not from around here, but I do have to give myself credit for wearing something suitable." Soubi smiled softly as he looked up towards the sun, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

A small chuckle that caught Soubi in as much surprise as the boy that produced it burst through, "Yes, that is true, so why are you here?"

"Ah yes, I am looking for the Aoyagi ranch. I was going to get a lift from someone but they seem to take a bit of time to get here, unless there is another road I don't know of and they already made their way to town?" it was more of a question than a comment but it obtained the required reaction as the boy laughed once again.

"No there is no other road… I go past the Aoyagi ranch if you want to ride by horse?" the boy bowed his head slightly covering a small blush effectively.

"Really, oh that would be great. I mean if you do not mind." It was Soubi to blush as he saw the horse side step him and then give a view of the given space.

"I did offer didn't I, so why would I mind?" the voice was cold again, no show the playfulness it had contained moments earlier. Soubi nodded and stepped closer.

Ritsuka removed his foot from the stirrup letting the handsome stranger onto the black steed, he breathed out in relief as he felt the older man sit down behind him, he hadn't been sure if they could both fit in the saddle, but thankfully Hotoru had put the largest saddle today, after much debate from Ritsuka mind you. Now he was glad; he did not feel all that comfortable leaving the man on his own, knowing that whoever was meant to pick him up was probably going to take his time. "You're not in a hurry are you, I don't want to strain my horse, we have been out for the best part of the day; he is bound to be worn out." His voice was low, and indicating that although he was polite to ask, he was not about to follow any queries that would harm his animal.

Soubi chuckled before shaking his head but remembered that the boy couldn't see him so he voiced his answer anyways, "no I'm not in a hurry, please take your time. Oh you don't mind if I take a little nap, I am worn out myself." Soubi wrapped his arms around the slender waist and rest his head on the small shoulder as he waited for an answer that didn't come. "Wake me up if you get uncomfortable or when we get there," he rearranged his head as he snuggled closer, missing the small gulp of hesitation. Soon the rhythmical trotting of the horse send him into a light sleep and closer to the dark boy, he smiled in contentment.

Ritsuka moved away from the road side and moved closer to the isolated fields for two reasons, the first was that it would be faster and easier for Charon, the other reason was to keep away from anyone, if he was not mistaken, Dakesu would be on his way right about now, if he was still on the path he would have to let go of the young man that was with him, and for reasons not exactly known to him, Ritsuka didn't want to let go just yet. His breath caught as he felt a hand fall limply on his thigh and very slowly, it moved upwards, stopping suddenly. Ritsuka wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed but before he could decide he felt the fingers brush slightly, tantalising, teasing, needy, Ritsuka sucked in his breath pulling at the reigns lightly but hard enough to make Charon buckle slightly. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction, waiting for the man to wake up but nothing happened that he was aware of, well nothing that was visible straight away, he felt the change when he regained his composure and pushed Charon onwards, the blonde man's hand released somewhat as it felt safe once again.

Too soon Ritsuka came to a stop, he was home, he looked sideways to the sleeping man and frowned, '_why am I feeling loneliness all of a sudden?'_ he looked back at the barrier of trees that hid the ranch from view. _"well maybe he will still be here when I come back, then perhaps I will have figured out why he makes me feel funny… inside."_ He nodded to himself before letting his hand drop the reign and fall on the thigh that rubbed against him. "Hey, we're here, nap time is over." A little arguable groan was given as Ritsuka shook the older man, but still the blonde didn't wake up. "Hey come on, I don't want to have to carry you inside." Another moan came out but muffled half way through as the blonde turned his head and nuzzled Ritsuka's neck, Ritsuka gasped out but kept still too keep Charon from freaking out.

"You're intoxicating, you know that." His eyes widened at the words but as Ritsuka turned to look at the man, he realised that he was still asleep and that his sudden turn made the head drop waking up the man.

"What… huh, oh are we there already." The smart remarks left the Soubi's lips before he could take in his surroundings. He straightened his back and looked down at the young boy in front of him; he had a light blush and a small frown _"I wonder what I did."_ He bit back a chuckle as he watched the black haired boy shake his head as though to shake away bad thoughts. Kicking his horse back into a trot got them moving again into a wall of trees, Soubi took in the mass of the large bodies and couldn't help but think of gods or guardians that stood watch over a valuable treasure, looking down onto the boy once again he smiled _"if he lives here, then I wont be wrong to think that… I hope so, I need… huh what do I need?"_ the black steed manoeuvred effortlessly through the spaces provided, missing hidden traps and overlarge tree roots that where on the floor and the branches in the air.

It wasn't until he started to move his legs with the manoeuvres of Charon that Ritsuka realised that the older man still had his hand on his thigh, and it was still somewhat subconsciously massaging it, to this realisation, the tightness of his jeans came forth to make itself present too, Ritsuka had to fight back a choke as they came to the clearing and into view of the ranch, the canter that Charon had dropped into was not helping his situation right now as he came to realise that his body had been rubbing into the one behind him, only now it was a lot more slow, and this time he took notice of the heat behind him.

Soubi heard the boy choke and swiftly he pulled him closer, bringing his lips to the mass of dark hair that hid the young ear, "are you alright." He nodded trying to move forward but Soubi held him closer, moving his hand higher up his thigh and his other hand tightened around his waist, this time his face was close enough to catch the blush that covered his cheeks, the way his eyes widened and focused on his offending hand and the way he hissed at the tightening hand. Soubi smiled, if he wasn't mistaken, the boy was reacting to him, he looked down at the jean-clapped thigh that his hand had taken refuge on, at the moment it massaged slightly inches away from a now visible crouch, he nipped down on his lip as he moved his hand higher stopping right at the arch and began to massage a little harder, a more audible hiss escaped the pale lips as the boy stiffened, he continued, moving faster, feeling his own tightness move uncomfortably inside his own jeans, he tightened his hold around the waist bringing the boy closer.

His head fell back, and biting back his cry, he let the older man pull him closer to him, unsure of whether he was glad to know that the man also had a rather interesting problem of his own inside his own jeans, he let go of the reigns. His chest rose and dropped quickly as he felt the hand move over his bulge and worked faster. "Nah ahh" his strangled objection went on unheard as the lips nuzzled into the side of his neck, he moaned as hot lips touched his heated skin, tracing kisses, nips and licks and a mark behind his ear. "I want you so bad." It was a whisper, husky and full of need but it did its job, Ritsuka captured the lips greedily as though it was much needed water for a stranded man.

Soubi let his hand drop and then rise once again as it went round his other arm and pulled the younger boy into a full embrace, he deepened the kiss, giving and taking just as much as the other.

"_Stop, not here, not now, I don't know him… but I want him, it doesn't matter, yes it does, stop it. But… but nothing, stop it!"_ Ritsuka pulled away, pulling his hands from the older man's thighs and pulling himself away, the other unsure of what happened let him until he felt the smaller hands pulling at his arms. "Stop it, just let go."

"No, what's going on? Why did you-" _"Why what exactly, why is he being rational, why is he being safe, would you like him to be this easy just to anybody? That's not what I said, I'm not just anybody. But you could be, let him go."_

"Let go, perv!" Ritsuka pulled away, his voice cold, his body tense.

"Sorry, I… I didn't mean to hurt you." He retracted his arm and pulled back letting the darker boy have his room, ignoring the sudden chill to his body. Soubi opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it, they could talk later, hopefully.

Charon was once again moving, and in minutes they stood outside the door, the blonde swung his leg over and got off the black animal, stepping back he turned and began to ascend the steps. He stopped when he heard the horse step away. He snapped around and looked at the boy as he led the horse. "Aren't you coming in?"

Cold eyes turned to him, but the steed didn't falter once as it continued into a canter. "Why should I, I do not need to." Ritsuka looked away and urged his horse faster, ignoring the burning stare on his back and the emptiness in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Away

**Chapter Two**

Away

Ritsuka walked into the stable, handing the reigns to Hotoru he walked back out to make his way to the kitchen where he would speak to Nita for a few minutes before taking care of his personal baggage. "You're rather late today young one, did you get distracted." The older woman cooed as she heard the door open, turning in time to see a healthy light pink cover pale cheeks. Then Ritsuka walked back out.

"Hotoru, Hotoru, get Jett ready, I will not be taking Charon with me, he must be drained; he carried one other apart from me, on the journey back." Ritsuka walked in to see that the older man was already getting the black stallion into its own given space, clean water was already served and the saddle was taken off, a blanket laid out neatly ready to be placed on the horse once the brushing was over and done through. He chuckled as the man smiled back at him, a wave given when he nodded his thanks.

Back in the kitchen, Ritsuka fell heavily onto the stool by the counter in the centre of the room, Nita laughed as he dropped his head dramatically, indicating that he was tired. "Little one pick yourself up and drink this," a glass was placed in front of him, the boy didn't have to look up to know it was milk but nonetheless he groaned as he lifted his head and looked at the white liquid. "So anything to talk about before you go or are you just going to leave me in suspense?" Ritsuka looked up at the older woman, confusion written clearly in his eyes. "Oh come now child, you are more than late coming back home, when I very well know that you would prefer to have left by now, you forgot to say something to Hotoru, most likely something to do with Charon, and when have you ever been careless about your horses specially that beauty, and you blushed, yes blushed, when I asked why you were late and you are still sitting here, which brings me back to my first point, seeing as you were late, you would have tried to skip this reunion with me and you would lock yourself in your room to do God knows what packing." She stood in front of him now; hand on her hip as the other counted off the fingers. She smiled to see another blush before the boy turned to his usual cold self and rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Would I be slightly rude to say that it's none of your business?" Ritsuka picked up the glass of milk and downed it before standing up.

"No, I would say that you were more than slightly rude but seeing as you don't listen anyways I won't bother." Nita turned back to her cooking as she continued to talk to the boy that paused at the door for a few seconds to listen to what had to be said. "Do hurry up with what ever you are going to do young one, I have food ready and I don't want you to eat it cold. Oh and I suppose that you would like to eat here instead that with the rest of your family." She looked at him smiling at the well-known glare that said 'are you dumb'. She chuckled, "of course, just push further and further away from people, from your family." She commented automatically, knowing the answer to follow.

"I'm not pushing people away, and you're family aren't you?" He whispered without fail, a smiled crossed his lips as he rolled his eyes, always the same exchange.

"Yes, yes, I have heard that before, now hurry up and get ready will ya!" she waved him of, missing the small smirk that graced his lips.

Soubi knocked on the door systematically, thoughts of the young boy still fresh in his mind, hope that he would see him again, fresh in his heart.

The door opened seconds to reveal an older woman, her smiling purple eyes held a dim light of anger, but her smiling face kept Soubi from thinking he was the cause. "Hello, can I help you?" her voice was soft yet strong, she must be the lady of the house.

"Yes, good afternoon, I was wondering, is Seimei present at the moment?" Soubi smiled gently, almost flirtingly, she nodded in appreciation a small blush tinting her face. She then signalled for him to enter and after closing the door after him, she made her way down the hall, Soubi following some steps behind. They walked into what looked like the sitting room. In the room sat two people, one cowboy; messy black hair under a brown cowboy hat, body covered in the traditional, shit, jeans and boots. He was busy writing away in some forms, ignoring the new presence in the room. The other, was a younger man, tidy black hair was combed back, eyes glued to the newspaper. "Seimei, someone is here to see you." His mother called out softly making the young man look up.

"Really, who would come to visit little old me?" Seimei smirked as he stood up and moved forward, Soubi came into view and the black haired man broke into a smile. "Soubi, you're here already… wow, and I only send Dakesu out about half an hour ago." Seimei moved forward taking the taller man into his arms as he rumbled on.

"Who's Dakesu?" Soubi raised a brow in question, ignoring the empty feeling that invaded his heart. True he had depended on the sole hope that seeing Seimei again would cure him of the sudden infatuation that he had been infected only moments earlier. He would not deny that he had fleeting feelings for Seimei when they where in University but they felt like nothing compared to what he felt now for that mysterious cowboy, oh his traitorous heart; making him feel impossible love.

"He's the cowboy that I send to pick you up. Don't tell me he was rude enough not to introduce himself, I find that surprising, he would have jumped at the chance to lynch you." Seimei said off handily, missing the look of confusion, hope and interest that crossed the calm face.

No, he didn't mention his name actually… what do you mean, he would have jumped at the chance…" Soubi let the sentence trail, not wanting to finish the words.

"Oh, Dakesu is a slut; he loves to go down anyone and everyone. Are you sure that he did not try anything? I mean he would have tried something even on the back of a horse." He laughed as he sat back down and signalled for the blonde to join him.

Soubi frowned, in anger and in confusion, the way Seimei spoke of his angel was nothing but disgusting, it sounded nothing like the boy he met but at the same time Seimei did know him better than Soubi himself, could his angel really be like that.

No, it couldn't be, there had to be another explanation.

"Does Dakesu live here?" Soubi asked slowly as he looked at his friend once he sat down, a little distance away, or as far as he could in the sofa.

Seimei laughed again, ignorant to the fact that the blonde-haired man was not as close as he would like him to be. "In a matter of speaking, he spends a lot of time in town, messing around with people. I'm surprised he hasn't been banned from there, with his reputation, I suppose his charm does work as well as he claims." Another vibrant laugh escaped his lips but Soubi was only more confused. "But yeah, he lives here; he is a hard worker even after a nigh out of drinking and sex, he always has been good for all those years his worked for my father." Seimei smiled as he looked at Soubi. "Where's your luggage? Don't tell me you just came with the clothes in your back." Soubi looked up in confusion before remembering how to speak.

"Oh I left my luggage in the hotel." He answered swiftly as he dropped back into his thoughts. _'all those years, his charm works, hasn't been banned with his reputation… he sounds so… experienced, not at all like the boy I met, all those years, could it be that he is that good, so good he can look so innocent, he certainly had me going good, I wanted him so bad. But why do I feel like something is wrong.'_ Seimei's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again.

"You can't be serious, you are not staying in town, I will have to get Dakesu to go back to town and get your luggage, what hotel are you at… and don't argue with me, there is no way in hell that you are going to go back and forth everyday. The town is hardly lively apart from the clubbing that goes on occasionally and those are not your scene from what I recall. You're way too calm for that."

Soubi opened his mouth to argue but then a voice spoke making everyone look up. "Misaki, the food is ready. Would you like to eat now?" The older woman spoke and although she worked for the family, she still obtained the sense of authority that required respect.

"Oh yes please Nita, that would be nice," Soubi turned to look at the woman that spoke, it was Seimei's mother, the woman that had opened the door for him; up until then Soubi had forgotten that she was in the room. The older woman nodded and turned to leave but another voice spoke.

"Tell me Nita, has Ritsuka returned yet?" Mr Aoyagi asked almost pleadingly. Nita nodded swiftly and waited for the next words. "Will he be joining us for dinner… em we have a guest." He signalled towards Soubi and the older woman turned to look at the blonde. She smiled a sort of realisation gleam in her eyes.

"No sir, he would not be joining you for dinner, he was late for his departure so he is rushing, I am sure he will join you when he comes back next week." She smiled encouragingly towards the older man. He smiled back sadly; hope still shining in his eyes as he looked out the window, he nodded and Nita made her way out.

Soubi watched the exchange silently, at the mention of Ritsuka, Mr Aoyagi looked hopeful, Seimei looked sad and Mrs Aoyagi looked angry. The only one that seemed unaffected by the name was himself, since he did not know the boy and Nita, she only showed her sympathy towards the father but otherwise she was calm.

"Who's Ritsuka?" Soubi leaned in and whispered loud enough for Seimei's ears.

"My younger brother, you won't get to meet him until later, he has… changed and that's why you have my parents being funny. I am not entirely sure of what happened, all I know is that he was a happy kid but then he got lost at the age of ten and he was never the same again. No one is sure what happened, he was lost for the best part of one week, then when he turned up again he was like the right opposite to what he used to be, mother got angry and father only wants to be able to communicate with him again. They used to be close, which is probably why he is so heartbroken. I wish I was here; I was at university at the time, which is why I don't know the details as well. However, if you want details, speak to Nita, she knows everything, and seeing that Ritsuka has seem to take a liking to her, adopted her as a surrogate mother, she knows him pretty well. That is why mother is angry with Ritsuka; she claims that the old Ritsuka would never behave like he does now. I think that only pushes him away all the more, he is awfully proud. Your traditional cowboy." Soubi snapped up. "But like I said, talk to Nita, maybe you will get to know him better. Let's go wash up for dinner."

-.-

Ritsuka walked down the hall with his bag in hand, he walked into the kitchen and sat down on his seat. Nita had a knowing smile on her lips as she placed his food before him and then turned to continue serving the rest of the dinners.

"I'm almost afraid to ask why you're smiling." Ritsuka stated knowing that would get the older woman to speak what was on her mind.

"Oh I'm only smiling; by the way your father asked if you where going to join them for dinner, don't worry I told him that you had to dash out… but that you where joining them for dinner next time you came back."

"What! Why did you say that?" Ritsuka jumped up from his seat, hands pressed hard against the counter, face red in anger.

"Oh for several reasons, one being that it's about time you got your act together young man." Ritsuka cringed "and two has something to do with a certain young blonde that is sitting in the living room." Ritsuka fell of his stool and landed ungracefully in a tangled heap as he choked on his own saliva.

Slowly he rose from the ground and looked slowly over the counter, not daring to poke more than his eyes into view. "What has _he_ got to do with anything?" Ritsuka spoke between breathes, his eyes watery, his vision blurry; but nonetheless he knew that the older woman was glaring at him and she most probably had a spatula in her hands. He wiped at his eyes briefly before looking up and almost shrinking under his stool as the woman looked down at him, the distance was disturbingly close.

"To any other human in this sorry little excuse of a planet, the following statements will be stupid and pointless… but to me, as I know you so well, they are of great significant." An exaggerated gulp of air was taken before the housekeeper continued to speak. "To this day, for the exception of this day, you have never been late for anything and most importantly you have never been late to get ready for your quarterly departure into the unknown; also to this day, you have never forgotten a single thing and vitally important, you have never neglected the safety of your _precious_ horses. You did both today." She narrowed her eyes into jealous slits as she named Ritsuka's steeds and the boy cowered back even more, making a mental note not to show outward affection for his horses, at least not in front of Nita. "Then I saw you blush… THREE times!" she launched forward, sending Ritsuka backwards and causing him to knock his chair, making it crash deafeningly against the tiled floor. She ignored it all as she closed in space between the two, three fingers looming dangerously close to his eyes. "The first time was when you first walked in, the second was when you come in once again after correcting your mistake with Hotoru and the third was when I mentioned a certain blonde." Once again, Ritsuka burst into different shades of pink and red when the older man was brought into question. "See, just like that; and one thing I know about you Ritsuka Aoyagi is that you do not blush!" she stood up straight and pointed her finger accusingly, retreating it as she recalled that it was rude to point.

Ritsuka bowed his head trying to compose his body and now growing fear of the woman before him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes before he looked up and met her eyes, he frowned as his eyes took their natural coldness, and although Nita had been exposed to the venomous look she still cringed back as the boy stood up. "Look, Nita, you think whatever you want to think. I agree with you on one thing, I am late for my departure. So I'm going now." With that said, he walked out the door before giving Nita a chance to respond, she looked down, worry sketched in her old face, the food was untouched, but she knew that if she went after the boy, it would only prove pointless and he would only get more aggravated.


	3. Time

**Chapter Three**

Time

The chestnut beauty took delicate steps trying to keep the surrounding areas as untouched as possible. Ritsuka kept his eyes forward as Jett continued on his careful walk, they had been riding for the best part of the night and the two where slightly tired, mainly from being awake for so long. "Just a little longer." The youth stroked the long brown neck encouragingly. Jett in turn snorted and continued on the journey.

Fifteen minutes later and the duo walked into a clearing, Jett stopped a few steps into the luscious green haven that was washed in moonlight, and Ritsuka got down with ease. Moving ahead and then pulling at the reigns to let Jett know that he could follow, before letting go of the reigns again, and continued to the centre of the clearing, past the centre and towards the north-west. Coming closer to the end of the clearing, the sound of a stream could begin to become audible.

Ritsuka walked into the darkness getting lost instantly as his eyes saw nothing at all, he turned to look at the entrance but it was as though a blanket of black had been put around him. Jett snorted and pushed at Ritsuka, he laughed but complied and turned to continue in his passing. A few minutes and Ritsuka walked through another curtain, this time a curtain of floating daisy petals; he lets a hand reach out and instantly the petals part to make an entry, which the two companions walk through.

"Ritsuka!" a squeal broke through the tranquillity before the dark-haired was pushed to the ground by what looked like nothing in particular, but on closer inspection one could see a tidy imp that was currently cuddling to his chest.

"Tien." Ritsuka laughed as he picked himself up without disturbing the small impish girl. "You missed me?" he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Of course, who wouldn't miss a big cold jerk like you?" She laughed as she pulled away and let her wings carry her, the small silky wonders batting furiously in a wave of greens and pinks. "But come grandmother wants to talk to you." She circled around his head before letting her small hands take hold of a few strands of hair from his fringe and tugging. He laughed lightly and complied as he began to walk. He looked back at Jett who was being petted by the other small magical creatures as he made his way to the stream. Ritsuka continued his way upstream knowing that the steed would be okay. He let his eyes fall on the gentle water that made its way on its opposite direction that he, the clear liquid shimmering with the moonlight glow and the sparkling of the fairy dusts and glittering silken wings.

"If I didn't know better… I would say that you were trying to see your reflection, you vain thing." A wise voice rang out.

Ritsuka snapped his head back to look forward and fell to one knee. "No that not… it's not like that." He stuttered quickly.

"Oh stop child, I was just jesting. Do not alarm yourself." The voice chuckled.

Ritsuka looked up an apologetic smile on his lips as he faced the elder of the fairy's realm as she nodded her greeting.

"There are changes to come to you young Ritsuka, you have pushed far from those you care about… but things are not to be so easy any more. Trouble comes at your door. Beware" the grandmother narrowed her eyes before smiling again and waving them off, Tien already flying off.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to question but he closed it again, knowing it was better to leave it alone for now; he would question when he was to leave again.

-.-

He rubbed at sleepy eyes before he let a smile graze his lips, today he would be re-exploring the forest. Walking off the small tree-made shelter; a tree would bow down so that the boy could sleep on his surprisingly soft and abundant leaves, whilst another tree would bow down and cover him like a night-shade; he looked up at the sky, smiled at the cloud-free sphere before settling his eyes on the garden around him, golden rays of sunlight evaded through the tree leaves and clearings making the surrounding look more magical that it already was, the silken wings would often catch the sun streams and would briefly reflect the light onto shaded areas, as the small creatures worked and played.

"Tien," Ritsuka called as he caught sight of his little friend. She turned in his direction and smiled brightly as she waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Ritsuka, I'm just going to feed Jett, want to join me?" she asked as he approached her in quick strides.

"Yes of course." He nodded at once and followed after the imp.

They walked or floated in Tien's case; downstream a little way from the small village, the two were silently, as they made their way to join the other imps and the horse. Jett was currently lapping some water from the stream ignoring as the small children played with his mane. "Hey mischief, what may I ask are you doing?" Ritsuka called out and at the sound of his voice, the imps rushed to hide behind the chestnut steed. Jett neighed in amusement as Ritsuka and Tien let their laughter tinkle, one by one the imps began to pop their heads over the head of the horse, scrunching their nose in distaste as they realised who had spoken. "Come now little ones, you want to do Jett's hair?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Enthusiastically the little group shot into the air and made their way to the dark hair, forgetting their just so previous scare. "Do something pretty like you do." Ritsuka supplied gently, making his way around Jett before falling to his knees a few steps away and bending over the water, he began to wash his face making sure that the water he used did not move up stream and get to the water that his steed was drinking. His worry was eased as Tien called on Jett's attention and the horse turned at the command, snorting in appreciation before bowing his head and starting on the treats that the young imp had provided.

-.-

Soubi looked out the window as the sun rose higher in the sky. The previous night had been interesting; Seimei had invited him for a horse ride after dinner before having to decline himself, due to some work that had come up. Nonetheless, Soubi had wanted to go on that ride and asked if he was able to take a horse out, Mr Aoyagi had agreed only if he had company, saying a small ride was all he could have since it was late but mainly because the only person that could show him a good ride was his youngest son, Ritsuka. Soubi had smiled in thanks for his generosity and for the information; wondering that yet again, he heard about this young Aoyagi, but was nowhere to knowing who he was, the name was strangely alluring though; and his mind couldn't help but wander in the wrong direction when it came to riding and a certain youth.

Mr Hotoru had been his guide, well actually, he had ridden some distance behind, just to make sure that the artist didn't get lost but apart from that nothing was said between the two; although Soubi could tell that the man was of great character.

What had interested him to find out, when he had, against Hotoru's wishes, put his horse back in the stable, was that the black stallion that he had ridden earlier that day was safely tucked in that very stable, this at least told him that the youth in deed lived here, unless for some odd explanation he had borrowed the horse from the ranch, but that seemed less plausible. A real cowboy would have his own horse, and he seemed like a real cowboy, right. Therefore, he kept his optimism up and hoped that indeed the dark angel lived here and that the following day he would meet him.

His hopes were somewhat deemed when he got to the spare room and found his luggage there, Seimei had said that he would ask Dakesu to bring his things from the hotel, and the black steed was in the stables, did that really mean that the dark youth was Dakesu, and if that was so, did that mean that what happened earlier between the two… was only a game to him.

Soubi bit his lip in anger, he hated not knowing, he hardly slept that night and he couldn't think straight, how could a child twist him like this, he couldn't seem to accept the simple fact that a child got the best of thing and moved on. He too should move on… but something just felt wrong.

-.-

"Dakesu…"

"Yes master Seimei?" the young man stopped and turned to look at the older child of the Aoyagi family.

"I was going to ask you last night to bring Soubi's luggage from town, he had left it. But you seemed to have left before I could get to talk to you" Seimei smiled.

"Oh I did bring his luggage Master Seimei." Dakesu grinned back.

"Really? How did you know where he was staying?"

Dakesu laughed as he looked down, just slightly, at the younger man. "The girls in town told me where he booked a room."

"Oh… so, what did you think of him?" Seimei lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and to get a better look at the cowboy's reaction.

"What do you mean Master Seimei, I haven't met Mister Soubi?" Dakesu tilted his head to the side in question.

"You didn't pick him up?" the voice asked softly

"No Master Seimei, I went to town but he wasn't there, I waited a couple of hours but he didn't show up so I asked the girls and they told me that he had booked a room before making his own way to the ranch, or at least in the direction of the ranch, so I picked up his luggage, came back and gave the things to Nita, then left again." Dakesu lifted his eyes slightly as though trying to remember anything else.

"And you didn't meet anyone on the road?" Seimei asked again.

"No Master Seimei." Dakesu replied.

"Then who picked him up?" The question was more to himself, but Dakesu shrugged his ignorance nonetheless. "Well, go and introduce yourself, coz he believes you picked him up. He would be in the guest room." Seimei waved the slightly older man away but continued to stare after him in thought as the taller man made his way into the house. "Who did Soubi meet, and what happened?"

-.-

Soubi turned away from the window, his anger only increasing more. He was no closer to the truth than last night, it all seemed useless. He had yet to see anyone to make sure he was not confusing anyone with anyone else, but stil...

A knock on the door made him pause as he made his way to the desk. "Come in." he continued on his way and picked up a sketchpad as the door opened, he turned around and came face a young man with brownish reddish hair and bright green eyes. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm sorry I haven't introduces myself, my name is Dakesu." The eyes flashed in a light of interest and flirtation.

Soubi felt his mouth drop slightly in confusion before the words fully registered, he broke into a smile as he let a small 'oh' of comprehension leave his slightly parted lips. "You were the one to pick me up. Nice to meet you" he moved forward and offered his hand in greeting, keeping his eyes on the flirtatious man.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dakesu took the hand eagerly and shook it gently but didn't let go. "All mine." He repeated as he locked his eyes on Soubi's own.

Soubi laughed pulling his hand away, "I was just going to do some drawings… is there something else that you needed?" he showed his pad as prove before making his way to the door.

"Oh no, I jus thought I needed to introduce myself, and to let you know that if there is anything… _anything _that I can do for you… just ask." He let his voice drop slightly as he smiled suavely with underlying offerings.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Soubi smiled a little more forcefully before walking out the bedroom and leaving the slightly smaller man standing there.

A smile crossed his lips as he made his way to the kitchen and sat at the counter. "Nita… who is away from the ranch? I haven't seen many people working here." Soubi placed his sketchpad on the counter and looked as Nita sat up from the other side and look at him with a small smile.

"Not many people work at the ranch, inside is just me and the lady. Outside are the Sir, Ritsuka, Hotoru, Dakesu, Hitori and Negume. However, now Ritsuka, Hitori and Negume are away, those three are the young cowboys of the house, they are mostly in the fields all day when they are working, otherwise they are at school. Negume is the oldest being seventeen and one year older than the other two. He, at the moment is visiting his momma that had his latest baby sister, Hitori is doing some school work so he got the days off the ranch to finish it… and Ritsuka, well that child just ups and leaves every three months to God knows where." She chucked motherly as she spoke. "I say, that child will kill us one day, he is so wrapped in his own layers of who knows what. Too many changes, too much pain… You can see it in his eyes, when you look closely; when they smile… they are so filled with pain." The shadows in her face changed so quickly Soubi wasn't sure if it was the same woman. She looked so sad, so helpless.

"There has to be something that can be done." The artist said gently extending his hand out her, the ageing lady looked down at the pale fingers, her eyes considering them for sometime before they shone a new light, taking the hand in her own, she smiled, hope written in her facial lines.

"Yes, there is always something that can be done.

-.-

"It was so odd, how can it be possible to feel so fulfilled with just one touch." Ritsuka let his voice trail off as he threw yet another skidding rock onto the clear water.

Tien looked at the young human in mild amusement. "I don't know much of humans, I've seen them… how powerful they can be how easily they can build and destroy… how many miracles they can accomplish, hitherto they don't seem to realise that they have so much within themselves. Humans are a great mystery to many of us, yet I think they are a mystery to themselves. Nevertheless, I don't think that life is ever supposed to be so simple and that sometimes you just have to take risks. What ever it is that you felt for that other human, I don't think is worth letting go until you know for sure that it is the right thing to do, and if it is not then you have to hold on to him and fight for him with all that you have." Ritsuka looked up, smiling at the small imp as she clowned around in the air whilst giving such advice.

"Tien, you are truly something." He smiled softly as he gently stroked her cheek with his little finger.

"I am aint I!" she giggled as she did another summersault in midair.

-.-

Ritsuka looked down at the moon as it reflected perfectly on the clear pool. He would be leaving in a few minutes, going back to the ranch. His mind briefly wondered if the young man was still there and for how long he would be staying if he was, but then he recalled that the man didn't have any bags with him that afternoon when they had met. "He must have left that same evening." A sign left his lips as he watched a small ripple expand in the pool, distorting the image before going back to normal.

"Ritsuka…" a small voice called out gently as though not to frighten him. "Grandmother wants to talk to you." Tien continued before he stood up to follow.

They made their way in silence, a little sadness crowding the air.

"Grandmother?" Ritsuka fell on one knee, his head ducked in respect.

"My Child, trouble comes to you, changes are to take place, new meetings, new beginnings, but new luck comes at a price. Beware, heed my words and stand up, do not let trouble hurt you or that that you love." She spoke softly before waving her hand, a bevy of colour and magic rushed at the boy and attacked his shirt, easily unbuttoning it and exposing his chest, his heart… where a mark was set. A claw's marking was scratched onto the skin which covered his heart, four perfect grazes, dark brown, deep, inflamed, a shocking contrast against his pale skin. "This is your time watch, when it begins to seep, you are in grave trouble and your task must be competed before it is too late." She locked her eyes with his.

He nodded in understanding as he stood to leave.

"Have a safe journey young one, may the gods be with thee." She waved him goodbye, holding back the young imp that tried to go with him.


End file.
